RuneRebels
RuneRebels is a 2006 remake of Jagex's RuneScape massively multiplayer online role-playing game. The game is owned and hosted by AllGoFree. As of January 27, 2013, more than twelve-thousand accounts were created. RuneRebels is a competitor of RuneScape's private servers 2006Scape and Project RS06. Although the RuneRebels map contains members only features, it is free for all users. Donations are only required to keep the game up running. Since the release of the donating feature, many players have paid AllGoFree via PayPal. RuneRebels is set back to May 2006 of RuneScape, before the release of the Construction skill. History 'WorldScape Blitz: Post-RuneRebels' Development began in 2012 by Ryan and Kevin. A site for the game was released in December 2010. The downloadable client in May 2012. The site's first 200 (estimated) users registered were mostly from AllGoFree's first project, WorldScape. 'Development and Pre-Alpha' Main article: RuneRebels Pre-Alpha In May 2012, a client was released. There was no highscores. Players had the ability to spawn items that only went from its creation of RuneScape (January 2001) to May 2006 (post-Construction skill). The pre-alpha mode remained for weeks with a slow experience rate. Yet, at the time, the game was competitive to some players as they actually trained in some skills up to 99. The experience rate was slow, making training more challenging. Eventually, a highscores was also released, as well as a second world. 'Alpha and beyond' Main article: RuneRebels Alpha '' By early January 2013, the pre-alpha feature no longer existed and alpha was released. All accounts were wiped out, having to restart in everything. As the initial release was set, RuneRebels has received more active players, up to nearly twenty. Over time, AllGoFree has also hired new developers and moderators. More updates would be released often, some like releasing new content and fixing bugs. By January, 10,000 accounts were created, way faster than the amount of users created on WorldScape. 'Late January attacks' Following the last weeks of January, the site was hit by a DDoS (Distributed denial-of-service) attack. Accounts passwords were compromised and assumed it was most likely performed by another server (specifically ''Project RS06). 'Members and Quests release' After the events of the attacks on the site, the members feature was released, allowing players to visit the expanded areas on the RuneRebels map. Since then, new skills were also released, thus increasing the total level for many people. In early February 2013, the amount of players rapidly increased from 20 to 100 (eventually up to 170+) people. At this point, players felt that the game would be more competitive and an economy would grow much more. On the twelth of February, the first quest, Sheep Shearer was released, along with Runecraft. 'Player base crash' After the release of Jagex's Old School RuneScape during late February, the RuneRebels community faced problems with losing members down to an alltime of nearly 40 players. A day later, the player base began to increase up to 70 from incoming players from other communities. 'Continuation to today' A January release day will bring not only more quests, but more content such as; new skills, monsters, minigames, and much more. Features 'Highscores' Main article: Highscores '' ''RuneRebels has a highscores page to track all of the player's skills. The Highscores are located at http://www.runerebels.com/custom/?action=highscores. 'Forums' RuneRebels also has an active forum community as well as an in-game community. The forums are where news announcements containing updates, trade between players, and discussion can all be found. The link the forums is http://www.runerebels.com/. Sources *''RuneRebels'' - http://rrrw.wikia.com/wiki/RuneRebels *''**RuneRebels**'' Open Alpha - http://www.runerebels.com/smf/index.php?topic=845.0